For the Followers
by 07. Ghost writer
Summary: Tumblr AU Foursome between Mikage, Frau, Teito, and Hakuren. I am not even sorry. The genre.. Actually sorta fits.


Teito gaped at the men who currently surrounded him, "You have got to be kidding me. No!" He protested loudly.

"Listen, brat, you're the one who always talks about getting more followers and what not." The bishop stated crossing his arms. He didn't understand why it meant so much to him in the first place. "This would probably be the best way to go about it."

A long haired blond sighed and looked at the brunette, "Not sure why I have to be involved, but Frau told me to.." Hakuren sighed and turned his attention to Mikage, who was currently in the corner as far away as possible, "What exactly are you doing over there?"

"Not partaking in this! I am not g-going to do THAT with my best friend!" The sandy haired teen snapped at them.

"Oh? So you're just going to leave us to ravish him as you watch? … That's kind of an odd kink."

"Nobody is going to ravish me!" Teito exclaimed and he attempted to get away, only to be stopped by the giant of a man that is Frau.

"You aren't going anywhere, kid." Frau said.

Mikage continued to face his corner, not caring for any of the happenings going from behind him, "Just let me leave!"

"No!" The two harassers yelled at him, "Now, Teito, get naked." The shorter one said bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because it would be hard to do you otherwise." Hakuren said with the same blunt tone as before.

Frau grabbed a hold of the former sklave's wrist. "Don't fuss." Teito squirmed in his hands and countless profanities streamed from his mouth. "Hey, take his pants off." He said to the young tutor.

"Alright." He said with a shrug. He fiddled with the hem of the apprentice bishop's pants as he kicked and squirmed. "Just let me do it, it'll be harder if you resist."

"I am not going to just let you two do whatever you—" Before his protest could be finished a pair of lips crashed up against his. Frau's tongue explored Teito's mouth, effectively stopping the yelling and even making the teen's body go limp from shock. This dazed state did not last long however as it wasn't long before a new level of shock begun. In the time between his dumbfounded state and now his pants had found their way to the ground, "Wh-What the hell!"

"You should stay more aware, Teito." Hakuren said admiring his handiwork on getting the brunette out of his pants and undergarments.

The bishop licked his lips smugly, "You're too easy, brat."

Teito stared agape, and flushed, at the two of them before trying to struggle away to reach down to pull his clothing back up. The much bigger male however still had a tight hold on his wrists. "D-Damn it! Let me go!"

"Sorry, but no. "

"Yeah, nothing has even happened yet." Frau stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Things had only just begun.

With that said the brunette's pleas still fell on deaf ears as the two began to nip and suck on various parts of his body. They worked his shirt off and left traces of their fingers and lips. Frau, being the most in control and having to stop Teito from bolting, focused on biting at his neck and chest; Slowly attempting to relax his apprentice's nerves. Hakuren, on the other hand, worked on stimulating his body. Sucking on his hips and licking up and down his stomach and occasionally his organ.

Teito tried to muffle his voice behind lips that were clenched tight, but other parts of him would not allow any lies. His eyes had grown hazy and his face was lit with a constant heat. There was also the fact of his length. Try as he might that part would not obey him in the slightest. "A-ahhhnn" A solitary gasp managed to escape his throat as he felt nails dig into his backside and a hand start to stroke him. He couldn't even differentiate anymore at this point. It was all just a blur of sensations. With the strokes he could feel a tongue press down on his tip before it traced down to his thighs. Teito shivered and broke free of the loosened hold that was on his wrists. He wrapped his arms around the figure standing in front of him; it was much too large to be that of Hakuren's.

Frau smirked at the reaction the teen was displaying, finally he was giving in. Now the fun could really begin, "Took you long enough kid." he moved behind Teito and locked his hands around his waist before sliding down to the ground with him snuggly in his lap, "I'll get him ready."

"Re-Ready for what exactly?" The brunette exclaimed.

"Guess."

Hakuren watched as Frau held onto Teito and probed his with his fingers, starting with one and gradually adding more and more. Through Teito's whines and protests he heard another voice that almost sounded as if it was crying. The blond walk to the corner where Mikage was currently cuddled up in, "Are you crying?"

Mikage snapped his head back, "No! Of course not!"

"Uh huh, you should come join if you're going to cry about it."

"I am not! I'd rather not molest my best friend!"

"Just come on." Hakuren said, losing his patience and grabbing the teen by his sandy blond hair and pulling him towards the others, of which Frau had already started penetrating the brunette. "Just do something!" He said throwing him down between the sets of legs.

Mikage stared at his friend and blushed fiercely at what he was seeing. There were certain things that one was never suppose to think about; one of those things was thinking about your best friend in any sort of sexual manner. Here it was though. He wasn't just thinking about it, he was looking at it. Watching Teito squirm, and pant, and moan,

"What are you waiting for, if you don't do something I'm going to…." Whatever Hakuren's threat might have been, it fell on ears that couldn't hear. Ones that were far too distracted by the other sound he was listening to. They completely distracted him. He thought that maybe he had heard a huff from behind him and felt traces of flesh going up his back and down the back of his pants. He chalked it up to shock.

"Mi-Mikage.." The brunette winced looking down at his friend with a horrible blush on his face. His situation got five times as embarrassing as he watched.

The sandy haired teen swallowed hard as he felt his urges rising. A sudden sensation snapped him out of his trance. He looked back quickly as he saw and felt Hakuren's hand stroking his length. "Wh-What are y-you!"

"I told you if you didn't do something I would." Hakuren stated using his free hand to pull down the other male's pants. "Besides, with those two being rather distracted, it's a bit unfair isn't it?"

"No! Not at all! Get away!" Mikage yelled.

"No." The tutor said covering his fingers in saliva.

Well, that wasn't exactly the response Mikage had expected. He gritted his teeth as he felt long, wet fingers press inside of him. He was sure what to do at that moment. He felt his body start to respond and only allowed himself an occasional pant and gasp as otherwise he'd not even breathe. He looked up at Teito whose face was still unbelievably flushed and whose voice couldn't even be repressed at this point. A sudden, burning, jealousy began to kick in. He wasn't sure if it was romantic or just possessive, but it was creating and ache in his gut. The teen crept forward towards his friend and huffed out before licking and softly biting the organ. Teito's muscles buckled as he felt it. He whined a bit and looked up with hazy eyes.

Even Mikage's eyes were beginning to get glazed as he felt the hands that had been rubbing and probing him pull away, only to be replaced by Hakuren's length pushing inside, "Wh-Wha—" He tried to asked pulling away, but too soon was his question answered as a pain shot up his body. He was pulled back into the same position that Teito was in and they were less than a foot apart. They were both panting and gasping, both with haze in their eyes.

At first they desperately trying to avoid eye contact with each other, and each time they did it would cause both or their flushed faces to deepen even further in color. At some point though, they both stopped caring, in the moment you would say. Mikage reached out a hand and wrapped it through Teito's hair, drenched with sweat attempted to steady himself as they exchanged a messy kiss through gasps and moans alike.

The two best friends stood in silence as they got dressed, faces too red and too embarrassed to even look at each other. What happened was still fresh in their minds.

Mikage let out a nervous cough, "Let's never speak of this."

"Y-Yeah…"

They both looked at one another and laughed nervously as they scratched at the back of their heads.

Frau and Hakuren laughed together and one could only imagine what they were talking about, but whatever it was seemed to throw Teito into a fit of rage, as he had rushed over and punched Frau in the gut.

"P-Perverted Bishop!"


End file.
